Main:Megan Roberts
Toronto, Ontario, Canada |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = East York Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Lawson Hamer, Lisa Cowan |Row 7 title = Current Status |Row 7 info = Active}}Megan Roberts (born November 21, 2000 in Toronto, Ontario) is an elite Canadian gymnast and a member of the Canadian National team. She trains at East York Gymnastics, coached by Lawson Hamer and Lisa Cowan. Junior Career 2013 Roberts made her elite debut at the Elite Canada, winning every event except beam, on which she placed sixth. At the Canadian Nationals that year, she won vault and floor exercise gold, all-around silver, and placed fourth on bars and fifth on beam. 2014 Roberts competed at the Elite Canada in February, placing fourth in the all-around, fifth on bars, and sixth on vault. She was named to the Canadian team for the International Gymnix, her international debut, where she won silver with her team and placed ninth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Junior Pan American Championships, winning team gold and placing fourth in the all-around and on uneven bars. In April, she competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning team silver and placing eighth on beam and eleventh in the all-around. In May, Roberts competed at the Canadian National Gymnastics Championships in Ottawa, winning silver on both the vault and floor, bronze in the all-around, and placing fourth on bars. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France. In the Open division, she won team and balance beam silver and placed tenth in the all-around. In the Master division, she placed fourth on floor, fifth with her team, sixth on vault, and twenty-fifth in the all-around. 2015 Roberts competed at the Elite Canada in January, placing first in the all-around, winning every event except beam, on which she placed third. In February, Roberts competed with Team Ontario at the Canada Winter Games. She won silver in the team event, bronze in the all-around and was the only gymnast to win more than one final in the women’s event taking gold on both vault and floor and a silver medal on beam to cap a strong overall performance. In March, Roberts competed at the International Gymnix, winning team gold, vault and floor exercise silver, and placing fifth in the all-around. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she won team silver, tied for floor exercise bronze with teammate Jade Chrobok, and placed sixteenth in the all-around. In May, Roberts competed at the Canadian Championships in Gatineau, winning gold in the all-around with a score of 55.400. In the event finals, she won gold on vault and floor as well as silver on bars. She had the highest score on vault 15.050 and floor 14.2 of all juniors and seniors both days combined. Roberts also won the junior qualification round with 1st place on bars, vault, and floor. As well, she was chosen as the Junior High Performance athlete of the year and received an award for earning medals for Canada in International events. In September, Roberts competed at the Japan Junior International. She won silver on floor in the event finals. Senior Career 2016 Roberts made her senior debut at the Elite Canada in February, winning all-around silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing eighth on the uneven bars. In April, she competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning team silver and placing fifth on balance beam and sixth on floor exercise. In June, she competed at the Canadian National Championships, winning uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth on balance beam, fifth in the all-around and vault, and thirteenth on floor exercise. At the beginning of July, she competed at the Rio Olympic selection camp in Gatineau, Que. She came in 3rd (54.717) on Day 1 and 5th (54.250) on Day 2. She was named 1st alternate to the team. 2017 In February, Roberts competed at the Elite Canada, placing fourth in the all-around and on balance beam, and tying for gold on floor with Jade Chrobok. In March, she competed at the International Gymnix in Montreal, winning team gold, floor exercise silver, and placing eighth in the all-around and on balance beam. 2018 Roberts started her season at the Elite Canada in early February, placing seventh in the all-around and on floor exercise. In March, she competed at the International Gymnix, placing eighth in the all-around and tenth on floor exercise. In May, she competed at the Canadian Nationals, placing fifth on bars, twelfth on floor, sixteenth in the all-around, and twentieth on balance beam. Medal Count